Windpelz
|Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=''Breezekit'' |Rang2=Schüler |RName2=Windpfote (Breezepaw) |Rang3=Krieger |RName3=Windpelz (Breezepelt) |Familie1=Gefährtin |FName1=HeideschweifKates Blog |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Fleckenpelz, Rauchnebel, Holzpfote, Apfelpfote |Familie3=Mutter |FName3=Nachtwolke |Familie4=Vater |FName4=Krähenfeder |Familie5=Geschwister |FName5=Zwei unbekannte Junge |Familie6=Halbschwester |FName6=Distelblatt |Familie7=Halbbrüder |FName7=Häherfeder, Löwenglut |Mentor=Hellschweif |Schüler=Brockenpelz |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerherz' Schatten, Krähenfeders Prüfung, Squirrelflight's Hope, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, Tawnypelt's Clan, Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy |erwähnt=Von Helden und Verrätern, The Ultimate Guide}} Windpelz (Original: Breezepelt) ist ein schlanker, schwarzer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und dornenscharfen Krallen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Er ist der Sohn von Krähenfeder und Nachtwolke. :Als Häherpfote zu ertrinken droht, ist Windpfote gemeinsam mit Krähenfeder, Heidepfote und Hellschweif dabei und rettet ihn. Heidepfote und Windpfote begegnen Löwenpfote auf der Großen Versammlung. Die Kätzin meint, es sei kaum zu glauben, aber Windpfote könne richtig witzig sein, wenn er einen guten Tag habe. Windpfote tritt außerdem gegen Löwenpfote beim Jagen an, wobei sie in einem alten Dachsbau verschüttet werden. Häherpfote kann sie jedoch noch rechtzeitig retten. Fluss der Finsternis :Er ist bei der Großen Versammlung dabei. Der schwarze Kater nennt Millie ein Hauskätzchen. Windpfote ist außerdem darüber erstaunt, dass seine Mentorin Hellschweif sie sehr freundschaftlich begrüßt, als wären sie alte Freunde. Am Ende des Buches ist er mit Heidepfote gemeinsam in den unterirdischen Höhlen, um nach Igeljunges, Grasjunges und Schwalbenjunges zu suchen. Er ist missbilligend gegenüber den DonnerClan-Katzen, als auch sie in die Tunnel kommen, um zu helfen. Er vertraut Häherpfote, der sie zu den Jungen führen will, erst nicht, erkennt später dann aber, dass er ihnen wirklich den richtigen Weg zeigt. Als sie die Jungen zurückbringen wollen und es regnet, motzt er Häherpfote an, wenn er sie da reingeführt habe, könnte er sie auch wieder herausbringen. Verbannt :Er wird von Kurzstern mit seinem Vater Krähenfeder in die Berge zum Stamm des eilenden Wassers geschickt. Den anderen Katzen fällt auf, dass sein Vater ihn nicht so liebevoll behandelt, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn eigentlich behandelt. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Er ist froh, bald wieder bei seinem Clan zu sein. Er kommt mit Löwenpfote und Distelpfote von der Jagd zurück. Während er sich ein Lob seines Vaters Krähenfeder wegen des gefangenen, fetten Kaninchens wünscht, wird er zornig, als dieser Löwenpfote lobt. Laut Windpfote halten sich DonnerClan-Katzen immer für etwas Besseres. Lange Schatten :Er ist jetzt ein Krieger und hat den Namen Windpelz. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :Er trifft zufällig Häherfeder an der Grenze zum WindClan und sagt, Häherfeder dürfe keine Heilerkatze sein oder zu einem Clan gehören, weil er eine HalbClan-Katze ist. Später greift er Häherfeder am Mondsee an und versucht, ihn zu töten. Er wird aber von Honigfarn aufgehalten. Fernes Echo :Im Prolog kämpft er im Wald der Finsternis mit Habichtfrost, verliert aber mehr oder weniger. Als Tigerstern zu ihnen stößt, sagt er zu Windpelz, er müsse härter an seinen Techniken arbeiten. Stimmen der Nacht :Er kämpft gegen Löwenglut, da der ihm seine Beute wegnimmt. Seine Eltern schauen auf den Kampf und unternehmen nichts. Dann kommen Blattsee und Rußherz mit Taubenpfote. Blattsee geht dazwischen und ist wütend auf Krähenfeder, da dieser tatenlos zusieht, wie seine Kinder kämpfen. Als Windpelz Blattsee angreift, zieht ihn Krähenfeder weg, was Nachtwolke eifersüchtig werden lässt. Nachtwolke ist sauer auf Blattsee und alle gehen wieder. Er wird von Efeupfote im Wald der Finsternis gesehen. Spur des Mondes :Er wird zusammen mit Sonnenstrahl und einer, von Efeusee unbekannten, Schülerin des WindClans im Wald der Finsternis von Efeusee gesehen, als er den beiden stolz von der neuen Technik erzählt, welche er von Stachelkralle gelernt hat. :Als Ameisenpelz stirbt, flüstert er zu Wickenpfote und Sonnenstrahl, dass dieser immer noch auf ihrer Seite stehe und sie ja niemandem über den Wald der Finsternis erzählen dürfen. :Später wird er von Efeusee, zusammen mit anderen, bei einer Trainningseinheit mit Habichtfrost gesehen, als dieser ihnen zeigt, wie man sich gegen mehrere Angreifer gleichzeitig verteidigt. Der verschollene Krieger :Als Efeusee und Birkenfall sich im Bach an der WindClangrenze die Pfoten waschen, taucht Windpelz mit einer Patrouille auf und fordert sie auf, den Bach zu verlassen. Außer Hörweite seiner Gefährten sagt Windpelz dann zu ihnen, dass er nicht gegen Kameraden aus dem Wald der Finsternis kämpfen werde, und es daher einfacher wäre, wenn sie den Bach verlassen. :Als Efeusee Ameisenpelz im Wald der Finsternis tötet, schwört er Rache und sagt, sie seien keine Clangefährten. Die letzte Hoffnung :Bei dem Kampf kämpft er auf Seiten des Waldes der Finsternis und meint zu Efeusee, dass er es gern tut, da er wie er meint nie von jemanden geliebt oder gewollt worden zu sein. Staffel 6 Die Mission des Schülers :Seine Gefährtin ist Heideschweif, die seine Töchter Rauchjunges und Tupfenjunges zur Welt gebracht hat. Windpelz wird sonst nur in der Hierarchie erwähnt. Donner und Schatten :Eschenstern berichtet auf der Großen Versammlung, dass die Streuner am Rand des SchattenClan-Territoriums leben. Das verblüfft die anwesenden Katzen und Windpelz schreit, dass sie Mörder wären, da sie Wickenpelz auf dem Gewissen haben. :Pfützenglanz, Tigerherz, Fleckenpelz und Veilchenpfote gehen zum WindClan, um nach Lungenkraut zu suchen, da der SternenClan Pfützenglanz im Traum besucht hat und gesagt hat, dass es gegen den Gelben Husten hilft. Dort begegnet ihnen eine Patrouille aus Krähenfeder, Windpelz und Blattschweif. Windpelz verhält sich aggressiv, wird aber von Krähenfeder zurückgehalten. Sie begleiten die SchattenClan-Katzen ins Lager. :Als wenig später Blattsee und Erlenpfote ins Lager des WindClans kommen, um mit Kurzstern zu reden, sitzt Windpelz neben Nachtwolke und beobachtet sie aus schmalen Augen. Zerrissene Wolken : Dunkelste Nacht :Windpelz ist auf der ersten Großen Versammlung nach Dunkelschweifs Regime anwesend, wo er bei den anderen Zweiten Anführern zwischen den Wurzeln der Großen Eiche sitzt. :Auf der nächsten Großen Versammlung sind Windpelz und Eichhornschweif die einzigen Zweiten Anführer, die auf ihrem Platz unter der Großen Eiche sitzen. Als gerätselt wird, wohin Tigerherz verschwunden sein könnte, schnaubt Windpelz und meint, dass dieser sich nur zu gern unvergesslich machen würde indem er die Katze mit den sechs Zehen findet. Fluss aus Feuer :Blattstern verkündet auf einer Großen Versammlung, dass sie Schafgarbenblatt und Seidenbart, welche zuvor Anhänger von Dunkelschweif waren, vorläufig in den WolkenClan aufgenommen hat. Laut ruft Windpelz, dass man keiner SchattenClan-Katze je trauen kann, woraufhin sich viele Katzen zu ihm umdrehen und ihn anstarren, da er selbst einst seinen Clan verriet. Er schaut herausfordernd zurück, die Katzen sagen jedoch nichts. :Als Baum auf der nächsten Großen Versammlung spricht, fragt Windpelz, wer diese Katze denn sei und ob er nicht ein Streuner gewesen wäre. Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg : Tigerherz' Schatten : Die Welt der Clans ''Von Helden und Verrätern :Stein sagt, dass Nachtwolke schwer zu mögen sei, da sie Krähenfeder und ihren Sohn Windpfote besitzen will. Windpfote teilt ihre Arroganz, aber möglicherweise kann man ihm verzeihen, dass er sofort bereit ist, Blut für seinen Clan zu vergießen. Er hat Gerüchte über seinen Vater gehört und darüber, dass er nicht loyal dem WindClan gegenüber sei und eine Schwäche bei anderen, fremden Katzen hätte. Er weiß nicht, dass die Schwäche einen Namen hat, aber er will nicht, dass seine Clan-Kameraden dasselbe über ihn denken. Er ist das, was Kurzstern am meisten braucht: ein leidenschaftlicher, mutiger, loyaler Krieger des WindClans mit dem Glauben, jeden Kampf gewinnen zu können. Aber Windpfote muss lernen, dass ein Kampf von Grund auf unfair ist, wenn Geheimnisse in den Schatten lauern und die Katzen um ihn herum das Vermächtnis von Fehlern und schlechtem Urteilsvermögen noch nicht hinter sich gelassen haben. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte : Nebelsterns Omen : Taubenflugs Schicksal :''Folgt }} Kurzgeschichten After Sunset: We Need to Talk :''Folgt ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy :''Folgt Sonstiges Wissenswertes *In After Sunset: We Need to Talk wird zunächst erwähnt, dass Nachtwolke und Krähenfeder mehrere Junge hatten. **Kate erklärte jedoch, dass Windpelz das einzige Junge der beiden sei und dieser Fehler nur unterlaufen sei, weil die weitere Handlung zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht genau festgelegt war.Kates Blog **Auch Vicky bestätigte, dass Windpelz das einzige Junge im Wurf ist.Vickys Facebook-Seite **In Krähenfeders Prüfung heißt es allerdings, Windpelz wäre der einzige, der aus Nachwolkes und Krähenfeders Wurf überlebt hätte. *Kate meinte auf ihrem Blog, dass sie die Idee mag, dass Nachtwolke und Windpelz nach dem Kampf in Die letzte Hoffnung flüchten, um Streuner zu werden und Krähenfeder den WindClan verlässt, um sie zu finden.Kates Blog *Er ist auf dem Cover der amerikanischen Reprintversion von Verbannt abgebildet.Nachricht der Warriors Facebook-Seite *Seit dem er in den Tunneln von einer Flut weggeschwemmt wurde, fürchtet er sich vor ihnen. Fehler *Windpelz wird in Verbannt als Krieger bezeichnet, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein Schüler ist. *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Dunkelste Nacht wird er fälschlicherweise als Stellvertreter statt als Krieger aufgelistet. **Außerdem wurde Krähenfeder in Dunkelste Nacht mehrmals durch ihn ersetzt, weswegen Windpelz als Stellvertreter bezeichnet wird. **Diese Fehler sollen laut Beltz & Gelberg im Nachdruck korrigiert werden.E-Mail an Beltz *Auf seinem Bild in Von Helden und Verrätern hat er fälschlicherweise grüne Augen. Familie *Gefährtin: Heideschweif *Töchter: Fleckenpelz, Rauchnebel, Holzpfote, Apfelpfote *Mutter: Nachtwolke *Vater: Krähenfeder *Geschwister: Zwei unbekannte Junge *Halbschwester: Distelblatt *Halbbrüder: Häherfeder, Löwenglut *Großmütter: Aschenfuß, Lerchenfleck *Großväter: Lahmfuß, Krähenfell *Urgroßmütter: Wiesenspross, Sängerflug *Urgroßväter: Nussnase, Hirschsprung *Ururgroßmütter: Nebelmaus, Bleichvogel *Ururgroßväter: Hasenflucht, Wollschweif *Tanten: Daunenjunges, Hellschweif *Onkel: Hügeljunges, Adlerjunges, Ginsterschweif, Spinnenfuß *Halbnichten: Distelschopf, Ampferstreif, Fliegenbart, Punktfell *Halbneffe: Rauchklang, Schnappzahn *Großtanten: Ampferzauber, Morgenblüte *Großonkel: Taubenflug, Kurzstern *Cousinen: Weidenkralle, Nieselpfote, Heideschweif *Cousins: Schlackenfuß, Raschelpfote, Eulenbart, Rennpelz *Entfernte Verwandte: Wind, Ginsterstern, Mottenflug, Aschenjunges, Staubnase, Sonnenflaum Character Art Breezepelt.Kit.byCurly.png|Junges Breezepelt.Apprentice.byCurly.png|Schüler Breezepelt.Warrior.byCurly.png|Krieger Offizielle Artworks CCNightBreeze.jpg|Nachtwolke und Windpelz in Von Helden und Verrätern und The Ultimate Guide WindpfoteO.png|Windpfote auf dem Reprint-Cover von Outcast Windpelz Manga.png|Windpelz in Crowfeather's Trial Breezepelt Website.png|Windpelz' Profil auf der offiziellen englischen Website Zitate Quellen en:Breezepeltfi:Viimaturkkifr:Pelage de Brumeru:Ветерокnl:Briespelspl:Bryzowa Skóraes:Ventolino Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:WindClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerherz' Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Krähenfeders Prüfung Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere